The Taste Of Blood
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: After a difficult battle with a Mamodo, Sherry ends up in the hospital. Much to Brago's dislike, another Mamodo picks a fight with them and it all turns ugly from there... Also, what happened in Brago's past and will it ever come back to haunt him?
1. The Time Mamodo

I don't own Brago; sherry or any Zatch bell character… except my own characters! Yeah! YEAH!

The Taste Of Blood

Chapter 1

Sherry watched as a small child, Brago, was being violently beaten by his sister. Sherry quickly ripped her eyes off the horrible sight and looked around. There was a tree near by that loomed over a dark lake she stood next to. In front of the three was a large dark cave. _The Mamodo world. _She turned her gaze back at the two Mamodo in front of her; one was a small child wearing furry black and another wearing the same furry black but with more bones and spikes on it. This was also the one who was pounding mercilessly on the child, on little Brago.

"Stop!" Sherry shouted and dashed in front of Brago's sister and in front of Brago himself. But it was futile. The evil Mamodo's punches and kicks went strait through Sherry and on to the child. This was after all, only a memory.

**FLASH**

Sherry collapsed to the ground, breathless and heard the Mamodo that controlled time let out an evil laugh.

"Haha ha. Pathetic, you two call yourself strong?" the green and purple tiny Mamodo cackled. It's partner, a bright blond teen-age boy who stood beside his evil Mamodo laughing along side of him and released Brago from the spell they had cast on him.

Brago fell on all fours and began panting deeply. His pupils were not visible and he looked as if he had just experienced something awful.

Sherry began to say something to him but before she got her chance the time Mamodo snatched Brago's book out of her grip. She gasped in shock and ran at it with everything she had. "NO!" she shrieked and grabbed onto the small Mamodo, trying to pull back the purple book. "NO!" She screamed again and this time bit onto the Mamodo's arm, as hard as she possibly could.

The time Mamodo could only laugh at the human girl as he held the book fast. His human partner began to kick and punch at the girl. Blood splattered onto his face and neck as his partner pounded the girl, yet the human would not let go of the book.

"BRAGO!" Sherry blurted as she fought the alien for the book. "BRAGO SNAP OUT OF IT! HELP ME!" the teenaged boy kicked her hard in the side and she felt the metal taste of blood pour into her mouth. She let out a yelp of pain but kept her hands locked to the Mamodo who was trying to burn Brago's book.

It had a flame in its right hand and the book high in the air with the other. Sherry was trying with all her might to keep the book and that flame as far away from each other as possible.

Brago's pupils were now visible again. He shot a glance at the scene, Sherry fighting the Mamodo's tight grip for his book while trying to withstand countless blows from the human boy. This was all Brago needed. He pushed himself off the ground and flew at the maimed, his teeth bared and his claws swiping at the enemy. He let out a fierce roar and smacked the book out of the time Mamodo's hand.

Just as this happened however, the human was able to give Sherry one last blow to the side of the head with his fist. There was a loud snap and Sherry was on the ground, covered in blood.

Brago scooped up his book and turned back to Sherry. The boy was still kicking her in the side, while her lifeless body twitched with every blow. Brago's past flew before his eyes.

His sister beating him, kicking him and biting him. Throwing him into the black lake that lay beside their parent's old cave. He had been verbally and physically abused and now this human child was pounding on his Sherry? The demon Mamodo flung himself at the human with furry in his eyes and in an instant the boy's head was rolling on the blood stained grass and the body slumped to the ground with a sickening thud.

With the time Mamodo's partner dead, the book disappeared along with it's fuming alien.

Brago walked quickly over to Sherry who lay crumpled on the ground. He turned her so he could see her bruised and bloody face. A long stream of blood was flowing down her chin and from the top of her scalp.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the demon Mamodo's eyes of darkness. "Did you do it Brago?" she whispered to Brago and he nodded. The girl let out a harsh cough and blood splattered over hand.

Sherry was able to get up after a while. When she did however, she saw what Brago had done. The boy's head lay a couple of feet away from his body and the entire place was scattered with blood. She crawled over to her foe's body and sat next to it, staring at the damage.

Brago, seeing everything was fine now, got up with his book and began to walk away. "Come on, Sherry." He growled and motioned for her to follow. When she didn't however, he stopped and looked back.

Sherry was still staring at the body. She shook her head and let out a glum smile. "Brago, I don't know how it works in the Mamodo world but…" she trailed off and tore her eyes away from the bloody sight. "…But when you kill someone in this world, you get in trouble." She said and glanced up at her Mamodo partner, wiping away a stream of blood that was trickling down her neck.

Brago did nothing but stare. He showed no signs that he cared but he walked over to the right side of the boy and began to dig.

After a while Sherry noticed that he was digging a grave. It was very deep and when he finished he had to climb out of it.

Brago picked up the body like it was a rag doll and threw it into the hole, along with the head. Sherry helped him put the dirt back in the ground and they used Iron Gravirei to flatten it.

Just as they were leaving sherry began to cough. Brago turned back to his partner and watched her crouch to the ground. He walked over to her and put his hand on her back. She continued to cough.

It was a cough that sounded as if a lot of fluid was coming out.

Brago crouched down next to sherry and tilted her head up so he could see.

Sherry's eyes were rolling back into her head and he entire mouth was covered in blood. She continued to cough and more blood poured out of her mouth. She was letting out short gasps for air and Brago knew that he didn't have much time before it got any worse.

Brago lifted the human onto his back and began to hurry to the nearest hospital. He was actually starting to get worried about the girl.

Sherry's coughing got much worse before they could get back to civilization. They were in a dark part of a woods and there was a small spring next to them.

Brago put sherry gently on the ground and took another look at her bruised face. It had turned black and blue and her eyes-only showed white. Her coughing was coming out in rasps and she wasn't breathing at all.

"SHERRY!" Brago barked and shook his partner's shoulders. "Sherry, speak to me!" he snapped and splashed a small amount of water over her face.

His heart pounded in his chest as she stopped doing anything all together.

Brago felt a sharp singe flow through his body and he noticed he was starting to become see through! He was disappearing! "SHERRY!" he shrieked and grabbed the girl's shoulders again. "NO!"

----------------------------

"_My body, I can't move."_

_SHERRY!_

"_Somebody's calling my name?"_

_SHERRY __DON'T GO! NO STOP!_

"_That voice? Brago? What happened, where am __I?" _Sherry blinked. All she could see was darkness. Nothing. She couldn't move and she couldn't speak. There was also the painful feeling of suffocation. _"God, I CAN'T BREATHE!" _

_Sherry! Wake up you stupid, weak human! WAKE UP!_

Sherry could hear Brago's screams to wake her up, but she could do anything about it.

"I'm dead, or I'm dying… I'm sorry, Brago I failed you. I'm so sorry, now you cant become the Mamodo king. After all you've done to get there. I'm sorry…"

Sherry saw a tiny speck of something in front of her. She attempted to reach out but she couldn't, she couldn't move at all. Then there was another one! It canceled out the first light now and she took a look at that one and saw Brago. He was far in the distance but she saw him.

As it got closer she noticed something she'd never seen in Brago before. He was crying.

----------------------------

Brago was nearly gone now. He was losing sight of the blood-covered girl before him. His voice was getting farther and farther away from her. He was leaving her world…

Her eyes opened and the book reappeared at last moment.

Sherry heard Brago let out a sigh of relief. She saw his eyes had turned blood shot and that his face was glistening with tears.

"Brago, I…" was all she could say before she started coughing again. The pain came back along with her movement. She covered her mouth with her blood stained hands and began hacking up more then just blood.

Brago threw her onto his back and ran to civilization like he'd never ran before.

Chapter end

Please leave a review. I don't care if it's a flame saying 'Brago and sherry would never do something like that! Yada, yada, yada!' because you know what, this is a Fanfic! This is what fanfics are for and this is what they've always been for! So suck it up:D of course, if you want to leave a happy good comment be my guest ;D! Also, tell me how I should improve on my writing! PLEASE!


	2. Watching Him Leave

MMmmmmMM. The taste of blood sounds good… have you tasted it? –Makoto Raiku glares at me- Sheesh, I don't own any form of Zatch bell! Loosen up pal!

The Taste Of Blood

Chapter 2

Brago sat next to sherry in the hospital. She was in 'intensive care' and if anything went wrong Brago was supposed to pull the rope that hung in the corner of the room.

The girl's breathing was back to normal and she had stopped coughing up blood.

Brago held his purple book in his lap and he sat peacefully watching the human girl breath in and out. It was a stormy day and the lights flickered in their room now and again.

A black haired man walked past Sherry's hospital room. A yellow and black spiked child walked behind him. As they walked by Sherry's room the child pulled on the man trench coat, he stopped and followed the child's gaze.

It drifted off into sherry's room where Brago sat in a chair by the stormy window. The spiked Mamodo grinned and walked boldly into the hospital room, followed by the black haired man.

Brago glanced up at the two and grit his teeth in annoyance. This was all he needed, another fight.

The Black haired man closed and locked the door behind them and they walked further into the room. The spiked Mamodo walked closer to Brago and smirked. "well, well, well. If it isn't the great and fantastic Brago. What did you do to the girl?" it laughed and shot a nasty look at Sherry who lay asleep in the hospital bed.

Brago got up so quickly he knocked his chair down. "NOTHING!" he snapped and then clamped his mouth shut. He had let his rage take over. He stuck his hands coolly into the pockets of his black furred coat and glared at the Mamodo and his partner.

"Oh, ho! Brago's had a bad day!" the spiked Mamodo joked and clapped its hands together.

The man seemed to know this as a signal and pulled out a dark green book. He opened it to the second page, "MAGURA ROVI!" he shrieked and the Mamodo's hands began to glow a dark blue.

Brago grasped his book tight and got ready to defend. _I don't need sherry to beat this loser. _He thought confidently.

The Mamodo lashed out. He swung his claws at Brago, grazing the side of his cheek, it left a burn mark.

"Hand over your book Brago, I wouldn't want to hurt you!" the spiked Mamodo laughed and grabbed Brago's left arm, singeing it and letting it go.

Brago grimaced in pain but took a swing with his fist. He landed a hard punch on the spiked Mamodo, sending him flying into the white hospital wall.

"MARU DAMEO!" The man bellowed from the corner of the room and the spiked Mamodo got up off the ground and clapped his hands together. As soon as its hands touched one another spikes shot up through the floor from under Brago.

Brago didn't have enough time to react and before he knew it he was trapped in the spikes. They grazed the side of his arms and through his feet and the front of his face. He was trapped, but he had managed to keep his purple book from harm.

The spiked Mamodo laughed and went for his book. Brago could do nothing except throw it out of the way. The book landed on the bed where Sherry was laying, now very much awake but also very weak.

She snatched the book up from beside her and covered it with her body. She cringed in pain from the swift movement and felt something snap from inside her. _Damn, I hope that wasn't anything important. _She felt blood wash into her mouth and then knew it was.

The black haired man grabbed the girl's shoulders roughly and turned her over.

She gasped in pain and choked on the blood that had been in her mouth. She went to grab the book but the man got to it first.

The man picked up Brago's book and smirked at the girl who was in a world of pain and frustration.

Brago fought off the spiked Mamodo and it hit the ground. He heard something beeping fast, getting faster, and faster. He looked over and saw a machine next to sherry. It was her heart rate! Without thinking once about the book he pulled the rope that was hanging in the corner of the white room. He turned back to the man with his book, to the spiked Mamodo with it's dark blue claws, and to sherry that was dying in the hospital bed, now covered in blood again.

A doctor went to open the door but found it had been locked. More tried to open it while another went to get a key.

The man and the Mamodo both sneered at Brago whose book was about to be burned, and whose partner was quickly dying in the bed.

The doctors weren't getting the key in time and Brago flew at the man with the book. The spiked Mamodo jumped in front of him and burned Brago's neck. The man stood in front of the door, not letting the doctors in.

Brago's book fell to the hospital floor, on fire.

Sherry was continuously spewing up blood in the now stained red bed, the beeping getting only too fast.

The doctors couldn't get in because of the man and the spiked Mamodo.

Brago ran in anger at them both, now beginning to disappear. He lunged at the man but the Mamodo got in front once again, but that didn't matter, he grabbed it by the neck and flung it hard against the wall. There was a loud crack and then nothing from it again.

And when Brago reached the black haired man, his claw went straight through the human's gut and into one of the doctors on the other side of the door…

----------------------------

Sherry felt Brago's hands lift her up. She stared at the demon Mamodo, he was see through now. Her eyes filled with tears as Brago looked grimly up at her.

Sherry didn't care about coughing any more, although her entire body was screaming at her to do just that. The beeping had slowed down and sherry could only stare as Brago was becoming less and less visible.

"_Sherry, read a spell and let me aim it at you." _He said. Although sherry could only hear a whisper. _"QUICK!"_ He said more urgently, so she did.

Just as the darkness of Brago's eyes were disappearing sherry muttered, out of memorization, "Iron Gravirei." She felt a light tap of something hit her. Then there was nothing but white.

Chapter End

Things get alittle odder from now on… actually, the next chapter is the end. So please review and tell me what you think! May it be good or bad!


	3. The Mamodo Sword

It is sad but I don't own Zatch Bell… I know how sad you feel for me right now, it makes me cry.

The Taste Of Blood

Chapter 3

**Flash**

Dark clouds covered the sky and thunder boomed over head. The tree that stood over a dark lake rustled in the cold wind and the lake stirred restlessly.

Sherry felt her knees hit wet grass as the spell Brago landed on her ended. She let out a gasp for air and began coughing again. She spit out some blood that came flying into her mouth and said a silent curse to the damage that boy had done to her.

Brago landed beside her. He stood up and looked around with his hands in his pockets. He wore an annoyed look on his face as he set eyes back on the Mamodo world.

Sherry forced herself to stop coughing and swallowed the blood that continued to invade her mouth. She looked up at Brago who stood beside her. "I'm sorry." she said. "It's my fault your back here."

He shot her a dark look and shook his head, "your stupid. Its not your fault." He growled and took a couple steps towards the cave and scowled.

Sherry stayed silent for a while after that. She looked around at the Mamodo world Brago had sent her to.

She wasn't surprised to be here, seeing as she had been here in Brago's memory when she fought the time Mamodo.

_Brago's memory…_

Sherry looked back at Brago. He seemed uneasy to her, like he was keeping an eye out for something, or someone.

"Brago." She whispered and spit out another liter of blood. "Is your sister here?" she asked the demon Mamodo.

Brago seemed surprised that she knew that he had a sister but he didn't show it. He looked back at her, still wearing his scowl. "I don't know."

Sherry felt lightheaded now. she didn't want to bother Brago anymore so she didn't mention it. She swallowed some more blood and closed her eyes. She collapsed.

----------------------------

Inside the cave Brago pulled out a jar of yellow colored medicine that sat in a crevice in the corner of the cave.

He had kept medicines like these here for when his sister beat him hard enough he felt the blood stream out of his mouth.

He gently lifted sherry up with one hand while he made her drink the liquid with the other.

Sherry winced at the terrible taste and held her bloody hands to her neck as the yellow medicine washed coolly down her throat. She let out a moan and Brago gave her more.

"Hmph, so you came back without a crown huh?" a voice said from behind him.

Brago shot a dirty glare at his older sister, Yazan as she stepped out of the shadows. Instead of short hair like Brago she had longer hair and a much eviler look on her face. So evil it looked twisted.

"You bastard! How dare you come back if you aren't king! I knew you were weak!" Yazan snapped and glanced darkly at the girl in Brago's lap. "And on top of that you bring a_ human _here?" she hissed and walked closer.

Brago bared his teeth at his hated sister. "Haven't you died yet, you rotten princess." Brago sneered.

In a blink of an eye Yazan landed a kick in Brago's face. But Brago was able to dodge the hardest part just in time. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Yazan shrieked and turned to Brago who was now just outside the cave, with Sherry in his arms.

Brago placed his Sherry against the side of the cave and got up to 'talk' with his older sister.

----------------------------

Sherry opened her eyes. her coughing had stopped all together and she was feeling much better. Until she saw the two Mamodo fighting inside the cave.

Brago and his sister were snarling and lashing out at each other. Brago had the disadvantage because he was so small compared to his older sister but he was putting up a good fight.

Sherry's eyes drifted to over to the cave's walls. What she saw made her stomach turn. Rows of heads lined the top of the wall. The heads were of other Mamodo, and what sherry could tell were of the same family of Brago's because they still had the same black markings and hairstyle as Brago and his sister. "Oh my god." Was all she could conjure up. Some even had the flesh still decaying on them.

There was a loud bang and Brago had hit the tree over by the lake. Yazan had her hands rapped tightly around his neck. She was pushing on his chest with her elbows and was biting his only free hand.

Sherry ripped away from the heads and got up as quickly as she could. "DON'T!" she screamed and ran over to the two Mamodo. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL HIM?" she screeched and attempted to tear away Yazan from strangling Brago.

Brago was nearly losing conciseness his sister was holding him so tight.

Yazan kicked the human hard in the stomach and the girl went flying backwards. She turned back to Brago and laughed, "The weak human suits a loser like you!"

Sherry had the wind knocked right out of her but she didn't give a damn, even though she was now feeling the blood back in her mouth. That could always be fixed now, because of the Mamodo medicine. She turned back to Brago and his sister and with everything she had, flung herself onto the evil Mamodo's back.

In annoyance the dark Mamodo let go of Brago who was nearly unconscious and ripped the girl off her back. She then threw her over and into the lake with a loud splash.

Brago got up off the ground, rubbing his neck and glaring at his sister.

Sherry gasped for air as she broke the surface of the dark lake. She climbed out and both she and Brago glared at Yazan.

Before anything else could happen Brago called out to sherry and pointed inside the cave. "There's a Mamodo sword in there, get it!" he growled and then turned back to fight off his sister, who was on her way to the cave as well.

Sherry got there first and started looking for the 'Mamodo sword' Brago had told her about. She found it just under the row of heads.

It was stained with blood, the blood from the heads sherry was certain. She turned back to the two siblings and with everything she could muster, flung it at the dark Mamodo who was over powering Brago.

It hit Yazan straight through the back and out to the front. Brago ripped the sword out of his sister's back, and the Mamodo still had some bite to her.

Yazan knew that she wouldn't make this out alive. She dove at sherry and with her hardest swing slashed the girl's neck in many places. The human crashed to the ground and Yazan looked at it satisfied.

With anger in his eyes from what he just saw, Brago roared in furry at his sister "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He screamed and ran at Yazan with all his might, the sword grasped in his hand. "You'll pay for what you did to sherry! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO EVERYONE!" and with that said he cut her head off with one powerful swing of the Mamodo sword.

Brago dropped the sword to the ground and it hit with a clank next to Yazan's headless body.

Brago ran to sherry who was lying bloodied up, on the ground. "No, not again!" he cried and poured a purple colored liquid over Sherry's red, shining wound. "Sherry, I know you're a strong human! I know! So don't die!" he shrieked to her lifeless body.

With the wound healed he needed to get her to breathe again. But how? But how?

Brago gave his human the kiss of life, that's how.

After words he and Sherry stood in the rain for hours, watching the blood wash into the lake…

The End

Please leave a review if you liked the ending or if you didn't like the ending :3. Thank you for reading everyone! And please check out my other stories ;D


End file.
